Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Energy God
Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Energy God is a new installment in the Legend of Zelda Series and the 1st one for the Nintendo Z-Weight. It will be released in Japan on May 5th 2016 and for USA and Europe on November 7th 2016. The game includes the toon characters and it occours 5 years after the events of Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. On the device, the 4 main buttons are attack buttons, the Left Shift is Shield, The Right Shift is Crouch, Pause pauses the game, Button L, R, Scan and Center, you can assign for items. The Left Swivel Stick helps you move and the Right one helps you look around. Here is a breif description of the game. Game Description Only 5 years after the events of the game Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Outset Island has rapidly grown and evolved from primitivity. Link has told everyone of his adventures and taught the neighbors and Aryll swordsplay. But a new evil has risen... What if I told you Tetra was not Zelda, or Majora, Ghirahim and Zant were all the same creature. Yep, most of the villians have actually been heroes and manipulated. Tetra is non existant... She is just a scam played by an evil force: The Energy God! With the help of Zelda, Zill, Meldi, Joel, Tingle, Aryll, Midna, The King of Red Lions, Ganondorf ,The Three Goddesses, and a mysterious boy named Carter, travel to the far off Trickster's Ocean and set the world right before The Energy God Destroy's it! Playable Characters Teen Link-Teen Link is the main playable character. He is Toon Link but 5 years after the event of Wind Waker. His home island is Outset Island. He has the special ability to jump higher that the others. His sister is Princess Zelda as revealed in the end of the game Moves: A-Punch, B-Sword, Z-Hell Fire's Curse, C-Dragon's Burst, Special-Outset Outrage Age: 15 Gender: Male Princess Zelda-'''Princess Zelda is the Secondary Main character. She is Toon Zelda but 5 years after the events of Wind Waker. Her Homeland is Hyrule. She has the special ability to turn into Toon Shiek or Zelda. Her brother is Link as revealed in the end of the game Moves: A-Kick, B-Bow and Arrow, Z-Fire Spinner, C-Wind Spell, Special-Princess's Love Age: 14 and a Half Gender: Female '''Zill and Joel-'''Zill and Joel are a brother tag team and the Tertiary Main Characters. They are Zill and Joel but 5 years after the evnts of Wind Waker. Their home island is Outset Island. They have the special ability to have x2 hearts since there are 2 of them. Moves: A-Punch, B-Sword, Z-Tag Team Blast, C-Energy Spell, Special-Bro Bond Burst Age: 9 (Joel) and 8 (Zill) Gender: Male '''Medli-'''Meldi is a Rito Girl who's home island is Dragon Roost Island. She is Medli but 5 years after the event of the game Wind Waker. She has the special ability to fly. Her boyfriend is Link after she told her feelings to him at the end of the game Moves: A-Punch, B-Gust, C-Hyper Beak, Special: Spirit Valoo Age: 13 Gender: Femals '''Carter-'''Carter is a human boy who's home world is Earth. He is a user of strong magic with the use of his magic glove. He has the special ability to move heavy items with telekenesis. He is the boss in Rinthmaster Cave who was assigned by the gods to test Link to see if he was ready for the upgrade his Hookshot is returned with Moves: A: Power Punch, B: Earth Blast, C: Energy Burst, Special-Animation Spell Age: 12 Gender: Male Areas (Tricksters Sea) Outset Island Pinapple Cove Beach '''Part 1: Setting Sail Squidcove Island Paradise Beach Pyropuff Peak Heart Island Dersola Archepalogo Woodstone Island Part 2: All Fired Up Bearsting Beach Spearsword Island Eyesoldier Isle Firebomb Island Naryu's Tomb Rinthmaster Cave Part 3: Star of the Gods Tower of Time Point of Courage Point of Kindness Point of Strength Point of Bravery Point of Friendship Water Temple Ice Temple Obsidian Temple Part 4: Test of Power Twilight River Cave Tsuru Hollow Passage of Speed Hotto Volcano Shellback Island Ganon's Tower Part 5: The Feat of Truth Aishojo Tower Confusion Cave Grove of Fire Withered Temple Tower of Charge Goddess' Temple Part 6: Final Adventure Temple of Wood Temple of Fire Temple of Metal Temple of Electricity Temple of Aether Energy God's Tower Bosses and Minibosses Pyropuff Peak Miniboss-Skorcca Pyropuff Peak Boss-Flamask Woodstone Island Miniboss-Megaloper Woodstone Island Boss-Illusion Skull Kid Spearsword Island Miniboss-Psyshoot Spearsword Island Boss-Paradaunter Firebomb Island Miniboss-Bubblomech Firebomb Island Boss-Illusion Ghirahim Rinthmaster Cave Miniboss-Boko Boss Rinthmaster Cave Boss-Carter Tower of Time Miniboss-Timeslayer Tower of Time Boss-Illusion Zant Obsidan Temple Miniboss-Emigolem Obsidian Temple Boss-Shadhound Areas in Part 4 Do Not have Minibosses Twilight River Cave Boss-Midna Tsuro Hollow Boss-Megavine Hotto Volcano Boss-Skorcca 2.0 Ganon's Tower Boss-Illusion Ganon In Part 5, 2 Areas have minibosses and 2 Don't (Last Area has 3 Bosses and no Minibosses) Aishojo Tower Miniboss-Charmator Aishojo Tower Boss-Winklinkan Grove of Fire Boss-Bluecannon Tower of Charge Miniboss-Meggaahr Tower of Charge Boss-Fortuna Goddess's Temple Boss #1-Farore Goddess's Temple Boss #2-Nayru Goddess's Temple Boss #3-Din As the hardest part, Part 6's Area's all have bosses and Minibosses Temple of Wood Miniboss-Woodsmoth Temple of Wood Boss-Wood Waker Temple of Fire Miniboss-Fierrsa Temple of Fire Boss-Flame Waker Temple of Metal Miniboss-Metapede Temple of Metal Boss-Steel Waker Temple of Electricity Miniboss-Shockrud Temple of Electricity Boss-Static Waker Temple of Aether Miniboss-Snakerhorn Temple of Aether Boss-Universe Waker Energy God Tower Miniboss-Puppet God Energy God Tower Boss-Energy God Special Items You Use After the shift that brings Link and the rest of Outset Island, Links weapons are gone except for his sword. After every miniboss, Link gets a new item, after each boss, he gets an item that he already owned and he dropped it during the Energy God's Shift... In Part 4, 2 Bosses have old items and 2 have new ones. After the Tower of Charge, You obtain upgrades instead of Items. In Part 6, Minibosses do not drop special items. These do not include, Bait and Spoil Bags, The Sword, Magic Armour and Wind Waker After Skorrka-Pyro Stick After Flamask-Telescope After Megaloper-Fruit Bag After Illusion Skull Kid-Picto Box After Psyshot-Telsophone After Paradaunter-Grappling Hook After Bubblomech-Bubble Boots After Illusion Ghiraham-Boomerang After Boko Boss-Magic Seeds After Carter-Hero's Bow After Time Slayer-CosmicSpinGloves After Illusion Zant-Bomb and Bomb Bag After Emigolem-Mind Map After Shadhound-HookShot After Midna-Deku Leaf After MegaVine-Air Boots After Skorcca 2.0-Power Bracelets After Illusion Ganon-Holobeamer After Charmator-Super Sprayer After Winklinkan-Skull Hammer After Bluecannon-Iron Boots After Meggaar-Ninja Mask After Fortuna-Hero's Charm 'After Fortuna, You get Upgrades...' After Farore-Courage Shield Upgrade Category:Z-Weight Games